GTA IV: Undead Nightmare
by ACBrother1
Summary: Niko Belic has faced impossible odds against many worthy enemies in Liberty City. Now a new threat has emerged: ZOMBIES! Niko and friends must now fight for survival in Liberty City as the undead horde attempts to consume them and turn them into undead creatures themselves...
1. Chapter 1

Patrick and Derrick McReary check the street for any cops outside the Libortonian Museum. They sit in a blue, stolen sports car, a Banshee

that the Irish mob had stolen outside a hotel in upper Alderney. Not really the place for the Irish mob to be hanging around here in Liberty

City, since the Italians already claim most of the turf, but it is well worth it (and the fact Derrick kept pestering about the need for "funds"

for the Cause in Ireland for the IRA). Patrick and Derrick have been casing the Libortonian for months now and they have word of a new

shipment of art pieces from the Austin Museum of Art in Texas, mostly antique Native American pottery and a few paintings. Derrick had

been taking too much dope at the time when he suggested (while pointing a gun) to his Irish mob boss brother, Gerald, about a heist to

steal some artifacts, sell them on the black market and send whatever money they got to the IRA on Ireland. Gerald knew he was insane

and higher than the clouds but would he want to face the wrath of Derrick, who every single one of the McReary brothers feared? The

answer was an obvious "Fuck no" in Gerald's head as the plan was concocted within a matter of weeks. Patrick knew that his brother was

a crazy-dope obsessed bastard, but Gerald was the boss and even against everything he knew, he followed his brother's directions not

because of the fact Gerald was his boss or even his brother, it was the fact he was getting 10% of the cut, which means more drug money

for Patrick. The plan was similar to what he, Derrick, Michael (who was shot dead by some asshole thanks to Derrick) and Niko did at the

Bank of Liberty over a year ago. Except this time Patrick hopes Derrick doesn't fuck things up again and shit doesn't blow up in his face

and gets him killed like what happened with Michael. Patrick looks down at the assault rifle in his lap and then turns left to Derrick in the

driver's seat and sees him sticking a shot of dope into his arm.

"Jesus fuck'n Christ Derrick" Patrick says annoyingly "Of all times, you gotta do that shit now?"

Derrick turns to Patrick "Packie, you fuck'n bastard. What did I say about question'n me? Huh!"

Patrick looks down at the pistol in Derrick's hand "You know what I fuck'n said you stupid asshole. Save that shit for after the job's done"

Derrick presses the plunger on the shot and a stream of dope enters into his bloodstream, Patrick sighs and looks at Derrick

disappointingly and angrily, he knows Derrick is completely unstable when he's high, but after witnessing the Cause in Ireland, I guess

Patrick can't blame his oldest brother for an escape. Patrick looks at the time on the screen of his cell phone: 1:00 PM.

"Allright Derrick, time to get this show on the road" Patrick says

"Don't fuck'n tell me what to do Packie" Derrick responds annoyingly "I know what to do"

"Good, hopefully I don't end up getting blasted in the chest like Michael did because of you"

"Packie, I'm warn'n you, you're push'n your luck"

"Good, I'm fuck'n Irish, I got all the luck in the world. Now let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

Derrick shifts the car into drive and pushes down the gas pedal and makes a right out of the alley that he and Patrick had been hiding

across the street from the museum. The Banshee accelerates while, inside the car, Patrick and Derrick put on ski masks to conceal their

identities during the heist. Patrick does a final check on all of the assault rifles and pistols that Derrick and he will be armed with.

Hopefully, Patrick prays, Derrick can keep his cool and try to not to lose his temper again like the Bank of Liberty situation. The Banshee

takes a left and follows down a service area where the back entrance to the museum is located, where Patrick and he will make a stealthy

(or stealthy enough) entrance into the museum. From there, the brothers will breach into the main exhibition floor and eliminate the

security and start to round up civilians. While Derrick babysits the civilians, Patrick will go around and take as many of the Austin artifacts

as he can fit into his duffel bag. Once Patrick was sure enough he has enough, Derrick and him will make their exit out the back entrance

and speed out of the area with the Banshee and get back home in Dukes. The Banshee makes a stop across from the service entrance to

the museum, the masked duo exit the vehicle quickly and smoothly jog toward the entrance to the service area of the museum. Patrick

and Derrick take position at the door, with Patrick holding his M-16 at the door and Derrick kicking the door in. But just as Derrick is about

to kick, Patrick stops him.

"Whoa, let's take it easy Derrick. Let's try and be a little more… quiet" Patrick says to Derrick quietly.

"Patrick, I'm the fuck'n boss here, not you!" he says angrily back.

Derrick violently and loudly kicks the door in and he rushes in with a AK-47 in hands, shocked museum workers dressed in white clothing

and some in suits turn around and thrust their hands immediately up. Patrick quickly rushes in and points his rifle at the group of 5

workers; he lowers his weapon while Derrick's eyes grow with excitement. Derrick quickly leans forward and the weapon rises into a firing

position, Patrick steps infront of him.

"WHOA WHOA! Take it fuck'n easy Derrick, let's try not to kill people here, alright?"

"DO I HAVE TO FUCK'N SAY IT AGAIN TO YA PACKIE?" Derrick shouts "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Patrick steps up to him "Listen to me, Derrick. I don't care if you're my brother. You ruin this and we'll both be fuck'n dead! Now wake the

fuck up!" Patrick responds, Derrick looks very aggravated and pissed at Patrick and gives him the nastiest look, but Patrick remains

unphased infront of his dope-powered, anger-driven eldest brother. Derrick, surprisingly, lowers the rifle and just stares at Patrick with

the same angry face, but never the less Patrick holds his ground and eventually Derrick shakes off his anger for another inconvenient time.

Patrick ties up and gags all of the staff with some duct tape and some towels he brought just in case of a hostage situation and left them

in the service area. Derrick and him move on and follow a hallway to a elevator marked as the "Service Elevator" on the sliding door in

white lettering. Patrick pushes a button next to the elevator and the familiar hum of the elevator lowering down the shaft becomes

apparent; the door slides open and Patrick and Derrick enter with no problems so far. The elevator rises upon Patrick's pushing of the

"Up" button next to the door of the elevator towards the main floor of the museum. As the elevator rises, Patrick turns to see his brother

reach into the back pocket of his blue jeans and takes out a small syringe of dope; Patrick just stares at Derrick and shakes his head.

Derrick looks back with a angered face with the look of "Don't say anything" showing. Derrick sticks himself with the needle and injects the

dope once again into his arm; he shakes his head and throws the needle onto the floor of the elevator. After a few seconds, the elevator

door opens and Patrick and Derrick quickly dash out and look around. The elevator had taken them to the main exhibition floor where a

crowd of about 15-20 sharply dressed businessmen and women view artifacts displayed in glass cases along the walls. Derrick raises his

rifle and fires two loud shots upwards into the ceiling of the museum, all of the spectators scream and duck as the shots go off and turn

towards Patrick and Derrick. The two of them hold their rifles toward the group and wait to see if the security rushes out to try and take

them out. Eventually, they do and two guards armed with pistols enter the room and open fire at Patrick and Derrick. Patrick returns fire

and unloads half a magazine of ammunition into one of the guards; he falls to the ground as blood spews from the bullet holes riddled into

his torso. Blood pools around the fallen corpse of the dead guard; the other guard takes cover behind a column that holds up the ceiling of

the museum. Derrick opens fire with his rifle and blows out a chunk of the column that the guard hides behind, his rifle gives off a loud

*click* as the last round leaves the barrel of the gun. He swears and curses loudly as he reloads the weapon. Suddenly the guard turns

out of cover and fires two rounds into Derrick's chest; Derrick falls back and drops the AK and immediately thrusts his arms to his chest.

"NOOOO! DERRICK!" Patrick screams. Patrick quickly peppers the guard with the remaining ammo in his M-16 magazine and rushes over to

Derrick, who lies on the ground gripping his chest. Patrick brushes Derrick's hands away and sees no blood, just two bullet holes where a

ballistic vest had stopped the rounds short, Patrick helps Derrick up and pushes the AK into his arms.

"Jesus, Derrick, you scared the fucking piss outa me!" Patrick says to Derrick

"Well, thanks for the concern, Packie, but I can handle me fucking self" he responds annoyingly.

Patrick begins to look at the cases of the Austin pieces in the glass cases. Then he sees one of particular interest to him, a green,

seemingly priceless green mask that just pops out to him. The mask is marked as a "Aztec Ritual Mask" that was found in a ruin

underneath the old palace of Abraham Reyes in a city called Escalera, a rebel who overtook a local Mexican army occupational force with

the help of a man named "John Marston." It is said that the mask has the powers of the undead Aztec goddess "Avauhteotl" and has a

legend that the mask can give the beholder unlimited power but when the mask is stolen or taken in a mindset of greed or negative

thinking that a plague will befall the taker and mankind. Patrick would have noticed the information of the mask but instead ignored it,

broke open the case, and stole the mask and placed it in the duffel bag. After a few minutes, the duffel bag was filled with an assortment

of artifacts, ranging from the Avauhteotl Mask to pottery. Suddenly, a sickly green color starts to glow from inside the bag as Patrick makes

his way across the room to Derrick.

"Alright man, let's get the fuck outa here" Patrick says to Patrick.

"Good, I'm sure the ol'boys in Ireland will be mighty happy with the load we'll haul in" he responds.

"Just don't forget my share of the profit, alright? 10%, remember?"

"Packie, shut up, I know about your fuck'n cut." Derrick responds.

Suddenly, Derrick hears one of the guards on the ground moving still, Derrick walks over to one of them and Patrick follows. Derrick swears

at the guard and goes to kick him when the guard suddenly lets out a loud groan and grabs Derrick's leg; Derrick fires some shots into the

guard's back with no effect. The guard lunges and bites Derrick's leg hard and takes a chunk of flesh, Patrick rushes over and fires a shot

into the guard's head and kills him.

"THE FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER BIT ME PACKIE!" Derrick screams "FUUUCK IT HURTS!"

"Calm down, Derrick, I'm sure Gerald can get somebody to treat that."

"Fine!" Derrick says angrily "Let's just get the fuck outa here!"

Derrick and Patrick leave the museum out the way they came and speed out into Liberty City's streets in the Banshee. Patrick sits in the

passenger seat and sees Derrick sweating and breathing somewhat badly about halfway from their home in Dukes.

"Derrick, you feeling alright?" Patrick asks.

"I'm doin fine, Packie! I just took too much dope and now the adrenaline is making things in my body heat up. I'll be fine" he responds to

Patrick.

Patrick had seen that before but something about this was different than a regular overdose that Derrick usually shakes off. His rasping

was a new side effect and the sweat just poured from his head. He knew he should have said something but he knew Derrick would get

pissed if he did, so he kept quiet and hopes that Gerald can get Derrick proper medical attention.

Back at the museum a guard who was previously dead slowly rises to his feet. The bullet holes in his chest still ooze a little bit of gore but

the guard seems not to notice a thing. He looks and stumbles around and walks through the front door of the Libortonian without anyone

noticing, very surprisingly. The guard moans somewhat loudly as he stumbles down an alleyway across the street from the Libortonian

just as police sirens sound and cops rush into the museum. Then the guard views a homeless man sleeping underneath a box in the

alleyway in a place where no one could see. The guard stumbles and shimmies his way to the homeless man and pounces, biting open the

now awake man's throat open. Blood begins to spill all over the concrete and the man attempts to scream but that's extremely hard with

no throat. Then the guard tears open the stomach cavity of the man and rips out his intestines and begins to feast, the homeless man

dies a horrible and gruesome death. A hour later after the guard leaves, the homeless man's eyes open and a loud moan comes out of his

mouth as he is reanimated by the plague brought upon by Patrick and Derrick McReary…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ladies and gentlemen, thanks a lot for reading my story so far, I really appreciate it. I've been seeing an increased amount of viewings

but I have received NO reviews. Please, if you have the time please send a review or PM to me, negative or positive; I really don't care.

-AC

Niko and Roman Belic sit inside the 69th Street Diner in Hove Beach, one of Roman's favorite restaurants when he first came to Liberty City

over 11 years ago. Not only was the breakfast and lunch cheap there, the food was appetizing and had all of the artery-clogging, good' ol

fat that is expected from American food (which explains Roman's massive 10-year weight gain before Niko's arrival). Roman has the usual

sausage and eggs on a porcelain plate while Niko has just a hotdog and hamburger.

"Cousin, those things will make you as fat of a pig as me" Roman says to Niko jokingly.

"Well I'm not going to be as fat as you because, unlike you, I have a motivation to work out" he responds.

"Oh, and what would that reason be?"

"Running away from cops and the occasional drug dealer or mobster. When bullets fly, you tend to fly away from them too."

"Yes well you don't have a fucking wife to return to alive… well besides Kate of course."

"Yes, of course. And I never forget her, so I make sure NOT to die. Besides, these hotdogs have saved my life before." Niko chuckles and

takes a bite of the hotdog.

Roman laughs also and starts to eat his sausages first. Then, on the TV hanging from the corner of the diner, a breaking news report

appears. On the screen, the Weazel News TV reporter Lori Diangelo-Stockton stands across a street with the Libortonian Museum behind

her and cop cars and barricades surrounding the building.

"About 6 hours ago, a heist took place here inside the Libortonian Museum involving two heavily armed suspects. Many priceless goods

have been taken by the suspects and one security guard is reported dead with a bullet wound in his head and another body not

accounted for. Security footage shows the other officer managed to survive the hail of bullets from an assailant's firearm and walk out of

the museum but the whereabouts of the guard are unknown. LCPD officers also found a huge amount of blood and what seems to be

pieces of human intestine in a nearby alley but no body has been recovered as of yet. This is Lori Diangelo-Stockton, reporting outside of

the Libortonian Museum, Weazel News."

Niko still chews on a piece of hotdog in his mouth that he had bit earlier while Roman is intently listening to the TV report. Then Niko starts

to remember the heist he did with the McReary brothers when his phone starts to ring. He reaches into his sweatshirt pocket and answers

the phone, a panic-sounded Patrick McReary comes over the phone and speaks.

"Niko, umm… I need you to drive over her, now! My brother Derrick is wicked sick and needs to get to a hospital but… well, we can't drive

'round the city for a while." he says to Niko.

"Whoa, Packie, slow down, what happened?" Niko responds calmly in his thick, Serbian accent.

"I can't tell ya now; I'll explain when ya get here. Just hurry up, OK? He ain't doin so good…" Patrick responds.

"Ok, I will be there soon."

"Good! Shit… KATE! GET SOME ICE, HE'S BURN'N UP! OK, NIKO, GOTTA GO!"

The line hangs up and Niko puts his phone back into his pocket. He looks over at Roman and sees him still eating the eggs on his plate.

"Roman, I need to go to Patrick McReary's place, I will see you at the apartment in Algonquin later."

"Wait!" Roman says "Can I go with you, Cousin? I need to get away from Mallorie for a while and I haven't talked to Kate in a while."

"Roman… there may be some shooting and screaming, knowing the McRearys"

"SO? I've dealt with being hunted down by the Russian mob, shot in the stomach, and having my business destroyed once, I AM

INVINCIBLE NOW!" he yells enthusiastically. Niko laughs greatly and waves to Roman to follow him. Roman is about to run out of the diner

after Niko when he turns around and leaves 10 bucks for the meal Niko and him had just eaten. Roman and Niko walk a block up the

street to Niko's black Emperor, where Niko sits in the driver seat and Roman in the passenger seat. Niko turns the key in the ignition and

the car (which is stolen and refurbished by Brucie) starts up; he accelerates down the street and drives toward Dukes. In the car, Roman's

phone starts ringing and he picks up.

"Hey baby, what's happening?" Roman says over the phone to, Niko guesses, Mallorie.

"I'm with Niko right now, he's taking me to a friend of our's house… No, no, no, they're not mobsters or anything like that; I told you I was

going to stay out of that business."

"Huh… I wish that was true" Niko says quietly to himself; Roman pushes his finger on his lips to say "quiet" to Niko.

"Baby, I have to go, I will talk to you later, ok?" Roman says to Mallorie "I love you too, Mallorie. See you later. God, I am so glad I married

that girl, Niko!"

"Yes, I am too. Since you two got married, I have noticed your gambling habit has gone down." Niko says to Roman.

"This is true, I really don't want to put myself into debt again and end up being hunted by loan sharks and mobsters again. Then again, I

have you to bail me out"

"Fuck you, asshole. You get into trouble again, I am not going to help you out, and you are on your own."

"What? Oh come on, you would leave your own cousin out to die? You are a heartless son of a bitch!"

"And you are a stupid husband and cousin of mine to do that."

"Trust me, Niko, I will not do any of that shit again."

"Good, let's hope you keep your word."

Niko pulls up to Patrick's house near Meadows Park in Dukes; both Niko and Roman get out of the car and walk up the steps of the house

and Niko knocks on the door. Patrick quickly whips open the door and grabs Niko and pulls him into the house, "NIKO! Derrick is in the

living room, let's get him the fuck out of here!" he yells in Niko's face.

"Packie, calm down, and tell me what happened" Niko says calmly to Packie.

"Well, you know about the shit that went down at the Libortonian earlier today, right? Well… Derrick and me were part of it"

"Part of it?" Niko responds "Or the _cause_ of it?"

"Niko, we don't have time for jokes. You and Roman grab Derrick by the shoulders, I got his legs."

Just as the sentence ends, Niko, Roman and Patrcik walk into the living room and see Kate kneeling down next to Derrick, who's lying

down on a couch. He is sweating profusely and blood leaks down from a dressing on a large wound on his leg, and his breathing is raspy

and almost indistinguishable if the rasps didn't tell you he was even still alive. Niko and Roman grab Derrick's shoulders while Patrick grabs

both of his legs and Kate helps balance him by putting her arms on his back.

"Kate" Niko says "What is wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, Niko" Kate responds "Patrick told me it's some sort of overdose that Derrick always has, but this is something else. And the

wound on his ankle is a bite from a person, which Patrick should'a told me earlier."

"What the fuck do you want from me Kate? It's just a bite, it's not like it has anything to do with this!" Patrick responds harshly to his

sister.

"Well how do you know, Packie?" Niko responds "For all we know, Derrick could have some sort of disease that comes from the person

who bit him."

"I don't know, Niko…. I just don't know" Patrick responds shallowly and sadly. The four carriers carefully carry Derrick down the steps of

the house and place him onto the backseat of the black Emperor; Patrick sits next to him in the back seat while Roman and Niko sit

upfront. Just as Niko is about to pull out, Kate walks up to the driver side window.

"Niko, thank you for driving my brother to the hospital" she says happily.

"It is no trouble, Kate, anything for the McRearys." Niko says trustingly.

"HEY! Can we save the sappy moments for later? My brother's dying here!" Patrick yells loudly at Niko and Kate. Niko scowls and frowns.

"I will talk to you later Kate" Niko says to her "Bye".

"Bye Niko, I'll see ya later"

As Kate walks back inside the house, Niko puts the car into first gear and accelerates down the street toward the hospital. On the radio,

the Weazel News is talking about something involving the increasing number of missing persons reports in the last few hours when Niko

shuts off the radio.

"Like any of that shit is important"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay on this chapter guys, I've been preoccupied recently and I promise to try and release these chapters a little more often. Again, I

apologize for the absence.

-AC-

The black Emperor begins to pull into the driveway of the Cerveza Heights Medical Center, the closest hospital to the McReary household. In the back seat,

Derrick begins coughing up vast amounts of blood onto the seats, Niko looks at Patrick.

"Packie, come on man!" Niko says to him "Tell your brother to cough somewhere not on the seats, OK?"

"Niko, why don't you leave my brother alone, allright? He's already had enough trouble as it is!" Patrick responds sharply.

Niko parks the car on a curb and exits the driver seat and approaches the back seat of the car, Niko pulls open the door and pulls Derrick toward him. Roman

quickly exits his seat in the back of the car and rushes to help Niko carry Derrick in. Patrick stands there staring and left wondering what will happen to his

dickhead of a brother. Niko and Roman, followed by Patrick, quickly carry Derrick through the sliding doors of the hospital ER waiting room. A doctor passing by

glances at Derrick and shakes his head and walks by with no care what-so-ever for him. Patrick frowns and grabs the doctor by his scrubs and stares at him

"You fuck'n look at my brother again like that, and I'll kill ya? GOT IT?!" The doctor nods as sweat drips from his forehead and is released by Patrick, he

stumbles to his feet and jogs out the door.

"Packie, you need to be more of a chill person" Roman says

"Yeah? Well you need to stop being a fat fuck'n pig. And what the fuck are you talk'n about? Niko told me the story of how you pissed your pants when you got

shot by them Russian bitches." Patrick responds

"NIKO! I THOUGHT WE'D NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT!?" Roman shouts at his cousin.

"Oh, shut up cousin. Honestly, you have to stop being such a bitch all the time, and Packie is right, you do need to lose some weight." Niko responds calmly.

"FUCK BOTH OF YOU" Roman snipingly responds.

After a few minutes of waiting, Derrick is taken into the ER by a team of doctors with surgical masks and everything. Niko, Roman and Patrick follow closely and

can see that Derrick is starting to die, just from hearing his violent coughing, bleeding of the mouth and eyes and his constant moaning. The door closes on the

operating room and Niko, Roman and Patrick are forced to wait in the waiting room. Patrick starts to cry a little as the fate of his brother is unknown to him and

the plague spreads even faster through Liberty City.

"This is Officer Cummings to dispatch, say again on that 9-1-1 call?" the officer says into the radio of his cruiser to the dispatch woman.

"I said that a citizen reported a man 'eating' another man's arm somewhere in south Bohan. I'm just telling you what I heard, Cummings."

"Right, tats what I thought I heard. Is this a prank call?" the officer responds

"Most likely, but if it is lets show this asshole not to fuck with the LCPD" the dispatcher says.

"I hear that. Send me the address on my computer and I'll get to it"

"Sent"

The officer flips the switch on his cruiser and activates his lights and sirens, he quickly accelerates down the bridge that connects Dukes to Bohan. He speeds

past the traffic at blistering speeds and hears the delightful citizens of Liberty City shout "DICK!" or "WATCH IT YOU FUCK'N SHIT!" as he passes by. For the

next 10 minutes he maneuvers his way through the tight streets of the slum that is Bohan and sees many familiar gang members throwing off gang signs and

staring the officer down.

"Better fuck'n cool it and leave me alone, punks" the officer says quietly to himself. He leaves one hand on his steering wheel with another gripped on the pistol

in his holster. Slowly, he brings the car to a halt on the side of the road near the location of the "prank" 9-1-1 call, which is in a nearby alleyway. He gets out of

his cruiser and slowly and cautiously walks down the alleyway, wary of a gang ambushing him in such a close space. In fear of this, Officer Cummings pulls out

his pistol in is right hand and he turns on a flashlight in his left hand. Then, Cummings sees blood smeared on the floor of the alleyway, he inches closer, then a

body. He kneels down next to the body and sees a cell phone gripped in one of its hands, he pulls it out and checks the call list and sees 9-1-1 has been called.

The prank caller was dead.

"Well fuck, I was hoping on showing this little shit a thing or two" the officer comments.

"Is that so, mutha fucka?" a deep voice says behind him. He turns around to see a group of three gang members staring him down with pistols in their hands.

The officer raises his pistol and points it at the gang members. "Just stay calm, bud. You don't want to end up dead, do ya?"

"Are you fucking stupid? There are three of us and only one of you! Stupid mother fucka, you are!" a gang member says.

Suddenly, the officer hears a moaning coming from the dead prankster, he glances over to the body.

"YO! BITCH, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'BE TALKIN!" the gang member says hostilely.

Suddenly, the dead body's hand grips the officer's body and drags pulls him to the ground, the body rises and pounces Officer Cummings and bites into his

stomach. Blood splatters everywhere and a large waterfall of blood streams from the wound as the attacker begins to rip open Cummings' stomach cavity.

"KILL ME!" Cummings shouts at the gang members. Then he passes out as his organs are ripped out. The dead man bites into one of his kidneys, blood

streams from his mouth.

"Yo, kill this crazy mother fucker!" a gang member shouts to the others. All of the gang members open fire on the man, he stumbles on the ground and lays

there for a few seconds, and he slowly rises again as if the bullets had no effect. The bullet holes just ooze a gory-red blood. The gang members run off

screaming upon seeing this, dropping their pistols in the getaway. The dead prankster continues his feast on Cummings' insides uninterrupted. A few hours

afterwards, Cummings rises with his intestines hanging from his ripped open wound and stumbles out into the street…


End file.
